wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
Survivor Series 2015
Survivor Series (2015) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by WWE. It took place on November 22, 2015 at Philips Arena in Atlanta, Georgia, the first time the state has hosted the event. The 29th event under the Survivor Series chronology, it celebrated The Undertaker's 25th anniversary in WWE, his debut occurring on the 1990's Survivor Series. Event summary Charlotte vs Paige Former friends make the most formidable of enemies. They know your secrets, your frailties, just the right words to bring your blood to fiery boil. Exhibit A: Paige. The former Divas Champion and current queen of cattiness tapped out to the Divas Champion Charlotte at Survivor Series 2015 in an intensely personal rivalry that shows scant signs of relenting. The Divas’ friendship was forged in July when the two joined forces alongside Becky Lynch to create Team PCB as part of the Divas Revolution. Victories quickly followed, but jealousy would soon cast a shadow over the team’s sunny camaraderie. When Charlotte captured the Divas Title at Night of Champions, Paige could scarcely contain her resentment. She berated Charlotte and Becky the following night, claiming it was her and her alone that started the revolution of the Divas division. Most vilely, during the contract signing on Raw, Paige shocked the WWE Universe and enraged the Divas Champion with a controversial diatribe that sparked a brawl around the ring. That animosity seethed inside the ring at Survivor Series from the opening bell. Charlotte locked in the Figure-Four Leglock to punishing effect. Paige would exact revenge in the form of a series of knees to her opponent’s face. After Charlotte hit a short-range spear, the challenger left the ring to recoup. Big mistake: The Divas Champion leveled her with another spear off the top of the barricade, the impact of which softened Paige for what came next. Charlotte dragged her opponent into the ring and snapped on the Figure-Eight Leglock, finally forcing Paige to tap out. Although the score appeared to be settled at Survivor Series, the rivalry between these two headstrong Divas is certain to continue smoldering far into the future. Dolph Ziggler vs Tyler Breeze Tyler Breeze stole the show at Survivor Series by sashaying his way into an upset victory against Dolph Ziggler at Phillips Center in Atlanta on Sunday evening. Breeze used Ziggler’s injured left knee to cut his more experienced opponent’s momentum short before finishing off The Showoff with the Unprettier. Though their match only came to fruition in the days leading up to Survivor Series, Breeze began to target the more experienced Ziggler a month ago to the day of tonight’s contest. Breeze made his WWE debut on SmackDown in October by launching a sneak attack on The Showoff, the first of what turned out to be many encounters where the NXT alum inserted himself into the affairs of the former World Heavyweight Champion. The two match combatants opened the contest trying to one-up each other, both through pomp as well as pummeling one another. When Breeze taunted from one ring post, Ziggler responded by mimicking the pose in the alternate corner. When The Showoff tried to turn up the tempo, his fashion-forward adversary settled things down with the controversial use of Ziggler’s tights. Momentum started to swing Breeze’s way when The Showoff showed signs of an injured left knee. The King of Cuteville prompty aggravated the injury, trapping Ziggler in a single-leg Boston crab to further attack the knee. That assault ultimately proved to be Ziggler’s undoing, as Breeze stopped a late charge by the former World Heavyweight Champion with a kick to the knee before connecting with the Unprettier for the pinfall victory . Breeze’s victory at Survivor Series puts him in the elite company of Superstars who made their WWE pay-per-view debut at the storied event. He now finds his name along the likes of The Undertaker, The Rock and Earthquake among others. Results * Singles match for the WWE Divas Championship: '''Charlotte © defeated Paige by submission * '''Singles match: Tyler Breeze (with Summer Rae) defeated Dolph Ziggler Other on-screen talent * Ring announcers: Lilian Garcia & Eden * Interviewer: JoJo * Pre-show Panel: Renee Young Image gallery 130 SUR 11222015mm 0845-824927787.jpg 131_SUR_11222015mm_0852-697188695.jpg 132_SUR_11222015jg_0657-1280837593.jpg 133_SUR_11222015mm_0886-2139748990.jpg 134_SUR_11222015mm_0889-2261868983.jpg 135_SUR_11222015jg_0668-2653802451.jpg 136_SUR_11222015jg_0613-1033896575.jpg 137_SUR_11222015mm_0897-57474834.jpg 138_SUR_11222015mm_0898-3754323373.jpg 139_SUR_11222015jg_0675-3465318370.jpg 140_SUR_11222015mm_0912-3055768506.jpg 141_SUR_11222015mm_0906-932128124.jpg 142_SUR_11222015jg_0689-2073520851.jpg 143_SUR_11222015mm_0915-1398359290.jpg 144_SUR_11222015jg_0701-1248462616.jpg 145_SUR_11222015mm_0922-271419228.jpg 146_SUR_11222015mm_0950-3397186132.jpg 147_SUR_11222015jg_0630-1822198937.jpg 148_SUR_11222015mm_0959-1617905216.jpg 149_SUR_11222015mm_0966-1143442316.jpg 150_SUR_11222015jg_0716-3368338305.jpg 152_SUR_11222015jg_0724-3911446547.jpg 153_SUR_11222015mm_0983-2094022214.jpg 154_SUR_11222015mm_0990-2502285541.jpg 155_SUR_11222015mm_0994-227712866.jpg 156_SUR_11222015mm_0995-25898263.jpg 157_SUR_11222015jg_0736-2467637083.jpg 158_SUR_11222015mm_1021-2175819935.jpg Media Category:2015 pay-per-view events Category:WWE pay-per-view events Category:Charlotte Category:Paige Category:Summer Rae Category:Lilian Garcia Category:Eden Category:JoJo Category:Renee Young